precureshinningstarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Cure Pisces
Ariel aka Cure Pisces Ariel Anderson '- Ariel is a head strong young woman who had to learn to grow up fast. Having her parents divorced at a young age and her mother leaving she was left with only her father to raise her. When he died from an illness when she was 14 she had to learn to look after herself, having to work in the evening and going to school during the day. After finishing school she took up a job at her local gym as a life guard. '''Cure Pisces '- Learning now as the leader of the water tribe, family comes in various places and has trouble at times accepting help from her fellow tribe members after years of being alone. She is head strong and knows what she has to do and is willing to think of options that shock her team mates.She represents the life force of the world which grants her access to great powers that could save or destroy. 'Attacks/Abilities '- Using her powerful attack Tidal Life she shoots a jet of water from her hands towards the enemy that envolpes them and explodes. Items Story Summary Cure Pisces first appeared before Cure Virgo with Cure Cancer. The pair left without explination. They continued to watch her over time and grew concered when the Earth Tribe was formed. By chance Ariel met Emily when Emily was injured at the swimming pool at the local gym. After spending a short time with her Ariel realised she saw herself only years ago in Emily and revealed her mother left when she was young and her father died when she was in her teens. Ariel met with Tamara and told her she thought Emily could be Cure Scorpio but Tamara was not sure. The next day Emily comfronted Ariel at the pool upset that Ariel had spoken to Tamara about her. An Anti-Lifimal attacked and Ariel transformed into Cure Pisces and tried to protect Emily. She failed but Emily was reborn as Cure Scorpio. Joined by Cure Cancer the three united forming the Water Tribe. A few days after Cure Scorpio awoke the three realise they have not seen Hydra their fairy anywhere. After searching all over the town Emily founds her under a bridge. After recovering all day Hydra awakens and tells them the Water Tribe attacked her. Furious Tamara demands revenge and Ariel promised her they would act. When the Earth Tribe defeated the Hellion Hyena the three attacked. Cure Cancer engaged battle first striking Cure Virgo and then engaging in battle with Cure Taurus. Managing to gain the upper hand she takes Cure Taurus out but is then out smarted by Cure Capricorn and is knocked out along with Cure Scorpio. When she awoke she saw the children near the battle and realises they have no option but to retreat. Items '''Cure Crystal - Ariel is the keeper of the Pisces Crystal which grants her the power to transform into Cure Pisces. Gallery Ariel.png|Ariel Ariel-henshin.jpg|Jewel of Water Shine! Cure Pisces.png|Cure Pisces Watertribe-girls.jpg|Ariel with Tamara, Hydra and Emily Watertribe-cures.jpg|Cure Pisces with Cure Cancer and Cure Scorpio Ariel-pisces.jpg|Ariel aka Cure Pisces Navigation Characters - Water Tribe - Earth Tribe - Fire Tribe - Wind Tribe - Fairies - Oblivion Episodes --- Gallery